


Le retour des geeks

by Malohkeh



Series: Born to be mild [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il s'agit de rester concentré, les robots ne sont pas mieux que les zombies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le retour des geeks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return of the Nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65886) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



C'était un vendredi soir, et l'équipe avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à s'occuper de la paperasse. Hotch, JJ et Rossi restaient enfermés dans leurs bureaux, et Garcia était venue voir comment ils s'en sortaient, ce qui signifiait que l'open-space allait bientôt devenir un siège geek.

Tout en remplissant sa tasse de café dans le petit coin cuisine, Morgan observait à la dérobée. Emily devait encore terminer quelques rapports, et ses doigts étaient posés sur le clavier de son ordinateur, comme si elle tentait d'ignorer ce qui se passait un bureau plus loin.

Néanmoins, la conversation portait sur un sujet trop attrayant pour résister, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle tourne sa chaise et la fasse rouler vers le bureau de Reid.

\- …ne sera pas suffisant pour nous en protéger.

Ce fut les quelques mots que Morgan perçut en retournant à son propre bureau, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se protéger d'unsubs. Le souvenir de la conversation ayant eu lieu une semaine auparavant lui revint.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore entrain de parler de l'apocalypse zombie, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il presque.

\- Absolument pas, bel Adonis, répondit automatiquement Garcia avec un sourire auquel il n'accordait aucune confiance. Cette fois, nous parlons du soulèvement des machines.

\- C'est du pareil au même, non ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Faire des réserves, quitter la ville, tuer chaque opposant d'une balle dans la tête, » ajouta-t-il en répétant _ad verbatim_ les conseils de survie qu'il avait appris en les écoutant, la fois précédente.

\- En réalité, le contredit Reid en réprimant à peine un sourire suffisant, la stratégie nécessaire pour survivre dans le cas d'un soulèvement des machines diffère significativement de celle à mettre en place lors d'une apocalypse zombie.

\- Oh, allez, rétorqua Morgan d'un ton ou perçait une légère exaspération. Comment ça pourrait être différent ? Couper la tête d'un robot le tuera comme cela tuerait un zombie, non ? Hypothétiquement parlant, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il à la hâte en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Bien sûr, céda Emily en haussant les épaules, mais est-ce qu'un zombie peut te tuer avec des lasers ?

\- Impossible, à moins que ce soient des zombies robots ayant faim d'Unités Centrales répondit Garcia.

Morgan haussa un sourcil.

\- D'accord, ajouta-t-elle, alors considère les choses sous cet angle : l'apocalypse zombie frappe. La première chose que tu fais, c'est attraper tes affaires et aller trouver ta voiture, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Morgan.

\- Les robots attaquent, tu fais la même chose ?

\- Hypothétiquement ? Oui.

\- Seulement, que feras-tu quand la machine tueuse de trois mètres retournera ta voiture ? Ou quand les nano-robots décideront d'infiltrer ta voiture pour faire en sorte que tu meures lentement d'un empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone ?

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Ce dont il faut que tu te souviennes, dit Reid avec pragmatisme, c'est que si les robots atteignent réellement le niveau de sophistication nécessaire pour penser par eux-mêmes, en utilisant l'intelligence artificielle pour résoudre des problèmes se trouvant au-delà des paramètres donnés, alors ils seront beaucoup, beaucoup plus intelligents que n'importe lequel des survivants humains.

\- Même toi gamin ? questionna Morgan.

\- Effectivement. Il existe déjà des robots capables de battre des champions d'échecs : en 1997, Deep Blue, une machine développée par IBM, a vaincu le champion mondial Gary Kasparov. Même les calculatrices sont programmées pour réaliser des équations complexes que le cerveau humain est tout simplement incapable de traiter. C'est presque ironique de se dire que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne se rebellent pas est parce qu'ils ne sont pas suffisamment humains. Comme les Cylons.

\- Et à cause de ça, poursuivit Emily en s'amusant clairement de l'inconfort de Morgan, ils sont imprévisibles.

Il s'émerveilla de la manière dont tous trois parvenaient à terminer le raisonnement des autres, et se demanda vaguement si c'était, à nouveau, un truc de geek, ou s'il s'agissait de la même sorte de connexion que celle qui permettait à l'équipe de présenter un profil sans se couper la parole ni répéter une information. Mis à part qu'à la place d'un lien forgé dans le mauvais café et les comptes-rendus d'affaire, celui-ci l'était dans le Moutain Dew et les marathons _Star Trek_. Kevin s'intéressait lui aussi à ce genre de choses, et Morgan se demanda ce qui se passerait si le second analyste technique était présent également ; se transformeraient-ils en un sorte de monstre geek géant, comme dans _Voltron_ ?

C'était plutôt terrifiant.

Et dans le même temps, il était presque jaloux. Avec la pression de ce travail, avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce genre de chose était une bénédiction. Sur un coup de tête, il amena sa proche chaise dans le demi-cercle, suscitant un haussement de sourcil d'Emily.

\- De quel genre de robot parlons-nous ? demanda-t-il prudemment, à moitié effrayé que la réponse envoie Reid dans un de ses interminables déversements d'informations.

\- Logiquement parlant, on partirait du principe que toute machine capable de sentiments et d'intelligence humaine aurait une sorte de sécurité contre les attaques. Les Trois Lois de la Robotique, par exemple.

\- Oui, acquiesça Morgan, j'ai vu le film : ne pas faire de mal à un humain…

Il s'arrêta là, ne se souvenant plus des deux autres.

Emily secoua doucement la tête :

\- Asimov doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux des films de Will Smith, argua Garcia, mais ce gars-là a un très joli derrière.

En aparté, elle ajouta en direction de Morgan :

\- Ne lui dit pas à quel point j'aime _Je suis une légende_.

\- La deuxième loi, continua Reid sans être le moins du monde perturbé par le changement de conversation, exige que les robots suivent les ordres donnés par les humains, à moins que ces ordres entrent en conflit avec la première loi, tandis que la troisième loi ordonne aux robots de protéger leur propre existence tant que cela n'entre pas en conflit avec la première ou la deuxième loi.

\- Mais il y a des failles, pointa Morgan. Comme un agresseur ritualiste, leur capacité à rationnaliser d'une manière humaine leur ferait chercher tous les moyens possibles pour…

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que le sourire de Garcia s'élargissait, et réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mais on dirait qu'il apprend, rit Emily. Je suppose que cela signifie qu'on peut officiellement le retirer de la liste des robots potentiels. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Garcia eut un petit cri d'enthousiasme :

\- Cela veut dire que tu peux venir à notre marathon _Terminator_! Dès que vous aurez tous les deux terminé votre paperasse, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en jetant à Emily un regard faussement menaçant.

\- C'est toi qui me distrais, rétorqua Emily en haussant les épaules. Ce sera bon dans une demi-heure, max.

\- Idem, ajouta Morgan en retournant à son bureau, à moitié conscient d'être suivi par Garcia.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais terminé ça plus rapidement si tu construisais une machine pour le faire à ta place.

\- Tu veux me dire comment ça se terminerait, princesse ? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien, la machine tuerait bien sûr tout le monde dans le bâtiment, mais au moins tes rapports seraient terminés à temps. On ne plaisante pas avec la technologie.

\- J'imagine que quand les robots nous aurons renversés, ce sont les déesses de la technologie que nous vénèrerons, pas vrai ?

\- Et ne t'avise pas de l'oublier, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
